Spells in Time
by whovianat
Summary: Running away from an alien threat, The Doctor needs to become human once again. But this time something goes wrong. Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover, based over David Tennant's roles in both, will be closer to the movies than the books. Collab between RaiKuri and Toontoosh.


Running away from an alien threat, The Doctor needs to become human once again. But this time something goes wrong. Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover, based over David Tennant's roles in both, will be closer to the movies than the books. Collab between RaiKuri and Toontoosh.

We don't own anything, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and, right now, the brilliant Steven Moffat.

Harry Potter belongs to the ever amazing J. K. Rowling

-  
The Doctor ran straight into the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind him as a loud thud resounded throughout the console room; He'd slid to the floor. His breaths came out in short pants as he glanced around. It was the running that had done that, it was the fear of knowing he'd have to do _that_ again.  
He stood up and ran to the console as he began to fish around, eventually searching under the grated floor. He found it in one of the chests, his fob watch. He hadn't used that in quite a while and he really wasn't looking forward to it again. He'd become some human until the TARDIS decided things were safe enough.  
"Well, put me somewhere good old girl. Don't make me some teacher this time. Oh, and if you could help me avoid contact with human females, that would be great." He said, running a hand along part of the console with a fond look in his eyes.  
He'll miss it. The TARDIS. His TARDIS. But there's no other choice. He needs to move away for a short while, to slip under the radar.  
Nothing can go wrong, right?  
With a small sigh, he picks up the fob watch and places it in its slot on the Chameleon arch. He swallows.  
Here goes nothing

One had to wonder whether the Doctor would really have approved of the cover story the TARDIS had chosen for him. The back story, though completely believable and actually rather well thought out, was probably a bit too rugged for him. She'd chosen him a world she knew he'd have fun in, probably due to the fact he had made quite a few jokes about it. The TARDIS was a rather clever thing, and probably wanted to see his reaction to finding out it was all indeed true.

Shame she chose to disguise him as one of the villains.

Though it would be a rather interesting experience for him. To truly see inside the mind of a villain. It might even give him a chance to understand his old friend better. But she wouldn't have wanted him to do what he did.

Bartemius Crouch Jr. sat in the stalls among quite a few other people, those of which were relatively silent with their intent gazes on the man stood in a cage in the centre of the room. A smirk darted on and off his lips as he fought to keep his habit from showing, he would keep calm now. He had nothing to fear.  
Though as he listened to him speak worry began to rise up within him, fear of being outed for who he was. He tapped his fingers against his knees nervously as he waited for the moment when they could all leave here, he would leave a free man. Though not entirely innocent.  
He felt the need to leave early though, lest he be caught out by his actions; Nervous twitches were getting the better of him as he sat there and he wouldn't let his own faults rat him out.  
He ran a hand through his hair and rose from his seat, nodding to people in a silent gesture.  
The sentence of Igor Karkaroff. A death eater, but a scum. He would betray his fellow death eaters, if it was worth it.  
And then it dawned on him. _Oh. _His expression remained stoic, although he was slightly paler than usual. He slowly stood up as he began to talk about more and more of the death eaters. He can still come out of it safely.  
Too little. Too late. His name was uttered by the traitor, and suddenly all eyes were on him, a few gasps heard among the crowd.  
Oh-oh.  
His expression turned to anger as he looked to the side, taking a few seconds to judge his chance for escape though all reason was thrown to the wind as he quickly made a run for it.  
He was taken down by Mad eye, of course, and tumbled into a stack or two of papers. People began to rise from their seats as he was grabbed by guards, his arms restrained.  
"Get your filthy hands off me you pathetic little men." He growled out as he was brought in front of his father.  
His tongue darted out to his lips once or twice and a rather maniacal look appeared in his eyes, and the madness being a death eater could bring was suddenly obvious to those who dare look upon his face.  
"Hello Father." He was greeted with hurt look in return, before words were spoken to him that would have hurt anyone who had the capacity to feel emotions like that.  
"You are no son of mine." His Father kept looking at him.  
Again his tongue appeared, before he let out a frustrated outburst, struggling once again to release himself from the hold he was in, his face contorting in anger and then pain as they held onto his arms tighter.

.He was hit in the head, and then everything turned into darkness

He didn't see a grain of mercy from his father. None at all. His mother always loved him more, but even she didn't stand a chance to help him.

Azkaban.

It was weird, they said.. They said the dementors make you relive your worst memories.  
They lied.  
He had no idea what he kept dreaming about. Faces he never saw, people he never met.  
Impossible things. That's what kept him sane. He assumed that he must've done nothing wrong, if the dementors had to invent things to torment him with. It boosted his arrogance.  
Sometimes he dreamed about cradling a man in his arms. Wearing a suit. A simple muggle. How pathetic is that?

Though for some reason that memory was one of the most painful. He remembered crying over that simple little man, and what made it worse was that he couldn't remember - He says 'Remember,' even though that implies memories and he was sure he never lived through this - who he was.  
He sometimes dreams of standing in a machine, no, on a shore. He's not quite sure about that one. Telling a woman goodbye. Another muggle?  
He begins to think that this is the way the dementors want to drive him nuts, because if there's something he hated, it was mudbloods and muggles.

He'd received some rather saddening news today. His mother was on her deathbed. Stress was the cause they'd said, him being imprisoned was just too much for the old woman. They allowed him out for a while just to say goodbye.  
But he hadn't expected them to plan what they did. They would smuggle him out? He hoped deep down his freedom would lead to his 'memories' ceasing to haunt his nightmares. He didn't want to wake up with a pain in his chest because of some stupid muggles, they weren't worth his tears.  
Polyjuice potion would be his saviour, apparently, though he wasn't very fond of its effects and after effects he was going to get out of Azkaban.  
But the biggest nightmare he's ever been through is over.  
Or that's what he thought, his life with his father would turn out to be much worse.

His escape was rather easy, considering. Whenever he thought of it a smug smile would appear on his face. And he would have celebrated the fact that he was free had his father not put him into hiding.  
Hiding! can you believe it? under his father's imperio curse, and under the care of a simple house elf. How did he fall so far?  
He was in his room now, in a moment of blissful peace as for once the house elf had left him alone. It probably wouldn't last long, but it was certainly a change.  
He decided to root around in some drawers, looking for something to entertain himself with lest he be left to die in boredom. The drawers in his room bore no surprises, though as he reached the last drawer he did find something rather interesting.  
A small watch resided hidden under some old paper, patterned with circles and odd lines. He noted when he lifted it that it was also rather heavy, so probably made of real gold. He sat down on his bed and admired it as it rested in the palm of his hand.  
He'd worn it before, he knew that, he'd always kept it with him safely before his arrest though sometimes he forgot he even had it with him.  
He held it up to his ear to see if he could hear ticking, but there was none. He sighed rather loudly and tossed it in the air a few times. "Broken." were the only words he muttered before shoving it back in the drawer.  
That was, obviously, too much noise, so it called his personal prisoner. His house's House Elf. Her name was Winky and she was annoying. She thinks he's a lesser man that he is, a man who cares about others. But a great man knows only what's the best thing to do for himself. She put the invisibility cloak on him with a worried expression.  
He hated being so trapped like this, made to hide away when he was such a strong person. He was a death eater for Merlin's sake! Not some lowly wizard who wouldn't fight for anything. His fingers dug into his palms as he fisted his hands.  
But as time passed he came up on a plan.  
-

Hope you enjoyed it! It came up as a silly idea while Skyping with Raikuri and watching the David Tennant scenes in Goblet of Fire, probably because I saw a comment mentioning Barty have a very familiar looking fob watch..

It's my first fanfic so I am very excited to hear your reviews! Couldn't do it without the amazing Raikuri~

-Toontoosh


End file.
